


RWBY: Maverick Hunter Zero

by FandomBard12



Series: Random Series [3]
Category: RWBY, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Mega Man Weapons, reploids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: Our hero Zero had managed to do everything he could to save the world, now he's being sent to a new one to be a Hero for them. How will the world react when the Maverick Hunter made by Doctor Wiley comes to Remnant? Stay tuned
Series: Random Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840033
Kudos: 11





	1. Crash landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that maybe... this might be a good idea to do since I have the time. Considering there aren't that many fics like this in this whole crossover genre, well on Fanfiction.net at least.
> 
> I mean... I'm actually surprised there isn't more for this kind of thing... oh well I guess.
> 
> At least I get to throw my hat in the ring and not get insulted that easily for my time.

A pod with a giant 'Z' on it was flying through space, where it was going. That was unknown.

It was then flying towards a planet with a multitude of continents and a Broken moon.

It had no idea what it was in for.

* * *

A man wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. He has an unzipped black suit over a dark green buttoned vest, and a green shirt.

He is also wearing black trousers, shoes and long dark-green pants.

Nearby him, was his signature cane and a cup of hot cocoa which he drinks quite a lot, more than the average person at least.

"Hmm. A lot of submissions to Beacon this year, especially Jaune Arc. He forged it but he may prove himself as a leader and a proud warrior yet." The man said to himself with a grin

The man looked outside, seeing the night sky have a bright red shooting star go across it.

"That's strange, shooting stars aren't usually... red... and they certainly don't get bigger as time passes" He said to himself

As he said, the star got bigger and bigger as it got closer to the Emerald Forest, not seeming to stop at all.

That's when there was a loud-

*** _BOOM!_ ***

A woman wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist.

Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

And currently, she was worried about something which seems to be obvious what it was.

"Ozpin, something has crashed into the Emerald Forest!" The woman said

"I am very aware of it, Glynda." Ozpin said

He sighs and looks out the window in thought, he obviously needed someone to investigate this.

"Send Qrow over there, we need to investigate this." Ozpin said

Glynda nodded and gets out a device known as a 'scroll', goes through a list, and taps the name _Drunken Crow_.

**Meanwhile...**

A man with graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Wearing a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

He has a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

He WAS sleeping on the couch at a friend's place since he got a bit more drunk than usual yesterday.

He was roused awake by his scroll with the words _Goodbitch_.

He answered the call with an annoyed grumble.

"What is it?" He asked slightly annoyed

" _Qrow, something crashed in the Emerald Forest_."

"...I'm sorry, repeat that again?" Qrow said bridging his nose annoyed

" _A red shooting star or an unknown object has crashed into the Emerald Forest. We need you to come over and investigate._ " Glynda said

"...Fine, I'll be there in a bit." Qrow said with an annoyed sigh

He ended the call and got back up, he grabbed a strange giant sword and went off. Leaving a note saying he went out to take care of something in case they wake up and don't see him on the couch.

**Later**

Qrow is walking around the Emerald Forest with a sigh, he really wants some sleep right now but he has to go out and look for some mysterious thing that crashed.

At night of all times for this to happen.

"In all the time I've lived, have I never had the urge to just pass out here and now from lack of sleep. Despite the fact that I'm on a mission." He said to himself

Qrow was about to take a swig from his flash but saw a red glow, he then grinned.

"This didn't take as long as I thought." He mumbled as he walked through the bushes

There, he saw a pod with a small crater under it which is strange considering... it's in a forest filled with Grimm. Why would it even be here? Considering how advanced it look.

It seems advanced even for Atlas Technology.

"...Well that's interesting." Qrow said a bit surprised

He walked over and put his hand on it, suddenly the pod's blue glass glowed brightly before disappearing revealing a person of some kind.

The pod opened with the person still not moving.

They wore a red uniform consisting of a vest, gloves, and boots, while his arms and legs were more anatomically detailed for a robot.

It had a helmet with a v-shape with a black semicircle in the middle with a green triangular gem on it.

They had bright blonde hair sticking out of the helmet.

"...A person?" Qrow asked confused

Their eyes slowly opened, revealing they were a piercing green color. They slowly got up with a groan which then turned into a confused look as he noticed where he was at.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around slightly

"Kid... I have no idea who you are, why you were in a pod, or even why you're wearing that but I do know this." Qrow said

Strange black creatures then came out, they looked similar to wolves.

"We're in trouble." Qrow said pulling out his weapon

"I... what are those?" The person asked confused

"Grimm, listen. You're in danger, so stay in the pod while I-"

The person then grabbed a green gun from within the pod and jumped out, he started to fire upon the Grimm. Dodging their attacks while still shooting.

Qrow looked... impressed, this kid apparently knew how to fight and did it well.

"Huh... this kid might be a warrior after all." He said, slashing a Grimm that was about to attack him

The Warrior fired more, back-flipping soon afterward as a strange handle flew out of the ship.

They grabbed it out of the air, feeling a sense of familiarity with it.

"Hmm." He hummed in thought

They then turned it on which caused a green blade to come out of it and slashed through another Grimm like it was butter. Cutting right through, he swung the blade downward with a nod.

He had succeeded in defeating the enemy seeing as that was the last 'Grimm' of the pack.

The Warrior looked at Qrow curiously before he kept a stoic look.

"...Who are you?" He asked in a calm tone

"...It's polite to introduce yourself first." Qrow said with a blank tone

The Warrior nodded, getting that he should be polite in this situation considering this man just found him.

"My name is Zero, I was... a Maverick Hunter but now... I don't know." Zero said putting a hand on his head

"Zero huh? I don't know what a Maverick Hunter is but it sounds similar to a Hunter... enough chit chat. I have to report back to my boss, so you're going to have to come with me." Qrow explained

"Lead the way." Zero said simply

Thus the two left the strange forest and onto a building that seemed like an academy of some kind.

The thing that confused Zero was... why was the moon broken? What were those things?

What world is he even in? And how did he even get there?

Those questions and more were running through his head.

**Later**

Zero and Qrow were standing in Ozpin's office, his story was just explained.

It sounded crazy and wild... yet it was too crazy or wild to be fake.

"So... you are a Reploid which is similar to a robot but with a sort of Soul DNA as you put it?" Ozpin asked

"Yes." Zero confirmed

"And you hunted rouge versions of your species called... Mavericks?" Ozpin asked

"Affirmative." Zero said

"And you were... one of them until your body was practically destroyed and rebooted into a world with an evil copy of your partner called 'X' which destroyed other Reploids while Humans were in space?" Ozpin asked

"That's the gist of it." Zero said with a small shrug

"...Considering that you came from a pod from outer space... I would have to say that I believe you." Ozpin said

"It is strange but... that seems to be the situation. I don't even remember how I got into that pod." Zero said

"...I think I have an offer for you, I'll allow you to stay in Vale." Ozpin said

"And I have to attend here?" Zero asked stopping the Headmaster in his tracks

Ozpin then has a surprising look at what Zero just asked, as if that was unexpected.

Seems he figured it out easily then just... being unaware of the deal.

"This place is clearly an academy and regardless of that fact, you would not let me go so easily considering I just crashed from outer space. I'm a suspicious entity who seems very powerful." Zero said

"...Correct, I will create you an identity." Ozpin said

"I'll allow you to get on it." Zero said with a nod

"But... what should I put as your last name? You can have a middle name if you want to." Ozpin asked

Zero thought for a moment then had the perfect middle and last name.

"I think Cye Coby would work." He said

"Alright... now I will allow you to stay in an empty dorm we have, it's vacant but it'll work. You will be a one-man team considering how things are." Ozpin said

"Understandable. Night Headmaster." Zero said

He then left, Ozpin grinned in the meanwhile.

"He seems to be interesting, maybe he can help end this war." He said to himself

Little did he know... this war may be much harder to end than expected.

Considering everything thus far, it definitely would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buster Shot: A old model of a strange gun, it capable of long-ranged attacks and charge shots.
> 
> Z-Saber: A strange sword that admits a beam of plasma that cuts through just about anything, it holds a lot of power when used correctly.
> 
> Hiya! I know I just posted a story on here but I figured why not have at least three on here in order to have a whole bunch of things I want to do. Also, this will be posted on Fanfiction.net one day but for now it'll be here.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Exams and Meetings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on RWBY: Maverick Hunter Zero
> 
> A reploid known as Zero crashed onto Remnant and made his presence known by a few, armed with a mysterious sword and a gun. He'll show all of Remnant why you don't mess with a Maverick Hunter
> 
> What will happen this Chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, not my most popular series but I figure I should update this anyway just to add on some chapters and probably generate some interest.

Zero sighed as he walked around the Beacon Courtyard, today was the day of the Entrance Exams. A day where he'll have to fight monsters in order to actually be a part of the academy despite already being entered in.

And he was going to participate in it, be put on a team, and then immediately train with them for a couple of years in order to become a Huntsmen like most people which is something he's gonna be a bit used to.

He was a bit rusty at first but he's carefully honing his skills and using some techniques he forgot from his 'Power Reset' because he KNOWS his feats but he's forgotten some techniques.

Like he forgot how to use **Charge Slash** and **Charge Shot** which were both important techniques he could use quite a lot.

Regardless, he's prepared enough for the Exam, he stopped walking as an explosion resonated throughout the area.

"Better investigate." He said to himself

He then dashed over to where the scene was.

When he arrived it was... two girls with one being in a small crater while the other one was yelling at them, his sensors indicated that someone shook some Fire Dust while the other sneezed at it. He walked over with an annoyed look.

"Excuse me, can one of you tell me who shook a vial of unsecured Fire Dust?" He asked

"What do you mean?" One of the girls asked turning toward him

She had fair skin, light blue eyes, and was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt.

Over this, she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest which Zero recognized.

"From what my sensors indicated, someone had shaken a Fire Dust Vial that was unsecured and thus caused an explosion due to improper use." He said

"I... you... AGH!" The Schnee said

She then stomped away annoyed while the girl yelled out she would make it up to her before looking down sadly, Zero then patted her shoulder soon after with a slightly sympathetic look on his face.

"I see you had a bad time with the Schnee." He said

"Yeah... wait, how do you know who she is?" The girl asked

She also had fair skin, her eyes were a silver color, and she wore a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, over which is a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front. The skirt of her dress has red trim and red-lining.

She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trims around the top, and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. She has a large silver rose-shaped buckle on her wide black belt, which is slung around her hips on an angle. Attached to her belt are a pouch and a row of bullets.

"Because she wore the Schnee Crest, I've heard they've been known for unsavory business practices among the fact that her Father is well-known to be a fanatic racist towards Faunas. I'm hoping she will be better then her father if she will run the company." Zero explained

"Oh... well, I'm Ruby Rose." The girl said

Zero nodded and stuck out his hand with a stoic look.

"I am Zero Coby, I hope that we make good classmates." He said

"Yeah... so what's your weapon?" Ruby asked

Zero raised an eyebrow before shrugging, he then pulled out his Z-Saber to which she looked at with stars in her eyes.

"This is my Z-Saber, it's a Saber that emits a Plasma Blade that allows me to cut through nearly anything. I can charge it and unleash a stronger attack with it. It's honestly my best and only melee weapon thus far." He explained

"That's amazing!" Ruby said amazed

He then pulled out his Buster Shot, she deflated upon seeing it thinking it would be a lot more awesome then his Z-Saber.

"This is my Buster Shot, it allows me to fire a series of bullets and I can charge it for a stronger variation." He said simply

"Oh... that's cool." Ruby said realizing that it can CHARGE BULLETS

A good gun in her opinion, she then realizes something very important.

"Wait, why is your weapon not a Mecha-Shift?" She asked

"Hmm... this is how they are when I had them, I like it that way. Simpler to work with, plus there's a whole bunch of weapons that... I don't have on me right now." Zero said simply

Ruby looked at him with stars in her eyes while he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, he wasn't lying about it. He didn't want to mention that all of them are missing and he doesn't know where they are.

Which sucks for him since they were pretty good weapons that he could use.

He had a thing called the Z-Buster which was an arm cannon he had.

Luckily, he can also fight with his fists using the Zero Knuckle ability which still retains the ability to take enemy weapons. So he's safe in case he loses any of his weapons and has to fight bare-handed.

He then realized that they had to go to the Training Arena where Ozpin was going to tell his speech, he then gestured Ruby to follow.

"Come on, we have to head to where everyone is." He said

"Thanks! So what are your other weapons?" Ruby said

"I'll explain in due time." Zero said

He's going to take a guess and say most of them are in the Emerald Forest.

That would make sense considering where he crashed.

* * *

The day then went by quick with Ozpin giving his speech and everyone heading to the ballroom for rest.

Zero didn't socialize as he walked toward a different area, he didn't really want to talk to anybody save for Ruby.

And he didn't want to bother her either since she probably has friends she wants to talk to.

Zero sighed to himself as he sat in his own room, he was given his own room for the purpose of being able to relax since he wasn't exactly the most social person. He then heard a knock on his door, he sighed and got up.

He wasn't wearing his armor, instead, he had a dark red shirt with a black trim and a pair of white shorts. His hair was let down meaning it was long and slightly messy, which was something he was used to.

He opened the door to see Ozpin standing in front of him, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Ah, Zero. Glad to see you are awake, I have some good news." He said

"What's the news?" Zero asked

"We've found three more weapons in that pod of yours, they seem fairly basic but they'll do for now." Ozpin explained

Zero was then handed those three weapons, he had a look at each of them.

There was his Shield Boomerang, his Chain-Rod, and his V-Hanger.

He was glad to have those back, they were pretty useful to have sometimes.

"It also seems they were modified, meaning that not only could you use them as separate weapons but also as attachments... fancy that. Sadly your 'V-Hanger' does not have that ability." Ozpin said

"Yeah, it wouldn't make sense to have them as an attachment. Regardless, it'll be useful to be able to use the Shield Boomerang separately. Taking it out and using it was a pain." Zero said

Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his beverage.

"Well, I wish you good night and good luck on the exam." He said

"You have a nice night too." Zero said

He closed the door and headed to his bed, putting himself under the covers, and going to sleep soon afterward.

He was gonna need it for tomorrow, it was important that he did get his rest.

He had a long day tomorrow.

**The next morning**

Zero was walking towards the Initiation site, he had everything he needed on. He had his Chain-Rod in his new Z-Launcher slot, his Shield Boomerang equipped in its new compact form, and his V-Hangers in his Equipment Nexus.

The Equipment Nexus is where his other weapons are, meaning all he needs to do is mentally pull them up and he'll have them in his hands soon afterward. He could use everything else the same way also.

He got onto one of the pads and stood there, beginning to wait for everyone else to show up to start the test.

Though he had many thoughts to sift through.

Why was he sent here?

He was sent to this planet... and yet he wasn't told a purpose or at least hasn't figured it out.

They seemed to be in a time of peace, nothing was going on excluding the usual Grimm.

So why be sent here? Why become a Hunter when he was one before?

He sighed as he pushed those questions away, focusing on Ozpin's speech about the Initiation.

"The first person your eyes make contact with will be your partner for this Academy." He said

He nodded upon hearing that while Ruby was shocked by the news, it would make sense that they weren't pre-determined.

They have to have the teams work together in order to flow well, if people were placed on the wrong team... Then they wouldn't work well together, this would also show people who were leaders and warriors.

It made a lot of sense for it to work like this, it was more efficient after all.

He then noticed everyone being launched, he then prepared his Chain-Rods which made Ruby look at him amazed with the blades sticking out of his arms. He was then launched and swinging from tree to tree using the twin rods.

He was going to get the best mileage towards the Temple.

**Later**

Zero kept dashing through the forest, he had stopped swinging from tree to tree and was just moving through the forest at a quick pace while killing a variety of Grimm by himself with multiple slashes. He then stopped after a few moments, is sensors indicating a strange energy, one that he recognized.

He looked towards a cave covered in vines, he walked into the cave soon afterward.

After a while of walking through the cave, he found a small pod with a large 'Z' on it.

He was confused... did more Reploids land here?

He opened the pod and inside was... some kind of chip?

"What is this?" He asked himself

He grabbed the chip and analyzed it, after a while his sensor beeped.

**Z-Dust Chip**

_**Allows you to use Dust on any weapon giving them Elemental Properties.** _

He nodded and then opened an arm slot he had, he put the chip inside and it gave him his new ability. He already had some Dust on him in case he had to use it on something but now he can use it on his weapons.

He dashed out of the Cave and continued on his way towards the temple.

Going as fast as he could.

' _Wait... why are my sensors indicating a large amount of Grimm near the temple? I should hurry up and get there before anything bad happens._ ' He thought to himself

He continued dashing and jumping, going through the forest at blazing speeds while looking for the temple.

He knew he had to find out what was going on and complete the Exam before he failed.

There was a chance he could fail this, he had no doubt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shield Boomerang: A shield that Zero has, it's also a deadly boomerang that can be thrown or launched from his new Attachment feature
> 
> Chain Rod: A sharp plasma hook that allows him to not only grab objects from far away but also climb up walls and even use it as a grappling hook. It can be used a separate weapon or launched from his arms for an easy slash, it can also be used as a melee weapon thanks to the new Attachment
> 
> V-Hanger: A pair of Plasma Kunai are quick and deadly, with the Z-Dust Chip he can change the elemental properties of it
> 
> And that's all folks
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Exams and Meetings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on RWBY: Maverick Hunter Zero
> 
> Zero had managed to acquaint himself with Remnant and meet a Girl named Ruby rose soon after. He gained a few old weapons back and even gained a new Chip that would allow him to use Dust on his Weapons during the Exam.
> 
> What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting some traction here, that's kind of cool
> 
> Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Yang was not having the best time right now, she honestly wasn't.

Sure she didn't mind punching Grimm, sure she didn't expect too much out of this Exam, and sure... she may have a bit of an anger problem.

But right now, she was having a hard time fending off these Grimm. They were a lot tougher then she thought.

She had long blonde hair, lilac eyes, and she wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts.

She has a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee.

An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"Yang! I'm running low on bullets!" Ruby yelled out

She sighed as she saw yet another wave of Grimm come in, they had just gotten finished with one fight and now there was another being sent their way? This was starting to get on her nerves in more then one way.

She stood nearby her partner Blake with a serious look.

She had black hair, amber eyes, and she wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. She has an emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a black detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose, black scarf is wrapped around her neck, and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

A black ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head and she has purple eyeshadow in Catseye style.

"You good on bullets?" She asked

"I'm starting to run a bit low." Blake said simply

Yang gritted her teeth as she punched away yet another Grimm, she was also running low on bullets. She might run out if this gets too worse.

Right now... they need a miracle.

"YANG WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Ruby yelled

Yang turned around to see an Ursa about to strike her, she could tank it with her Aura but she's running a bit low with some of the blows she took from the other Grimm. Meaning this strike might break it and more.

She crossed her arms and prepared for the worse.

...It never came.

**[Play Thrash Zero One by MegaDriver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWPo3IhXuHQ) **

She opened her eyes and saw Zero standing before her with a serious look in his eyes, wielding the Z-Saber with the Shield Boomerang active on his arm. He looked... like a total badass standing there.

He turned around and looked at her stoically.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked

"Um, yeah... who are you?" She asked

"Zero, now if you excuse me... I'm going to take care of these Grimm." He said

Before Yang could say anymore he dashed off towards another and instantly slashed through it, it amazed her as she looked at the blade. Pure plasma, meaning he could have no trouble slicing through Grimm.

Though she wonders if it's powered by Dust since that kind of Dust does exist.

He then pulled out his Buster Shot and fired it off into a few Grimm. He then launched his Shield Boomerang at them cutting into them. It appeared back on to his arm as he slashed through a few more Grimm.

He dashed backward as a Beowolf tried to claw him, he fired off a Chain Rod into its chest and pulled the chain over his shoulder thus launching far it away. He charged his blade and slashed through an entire group of Grimm.

He then took out a red Dust Cartridge and slammed it into his sword, causing it to now be a bright orange. He slashed it a few times causing beams of Fire to be launched from it, igniting a few Grimm instantly.

He dashed towards another Grimm and slashed through it, lighting it on fire soon after. He took out his Buster Shot and slammed a bright blue Dust Cartridge, he aimed it and fired off a few icicles impaling the Grimm.

He charged his shot and fired out a giant icicle, getting rid of another group of Grimm which allowed some of the others to relax slightly.

He fired off a few more icicles before it clicked, he ejected the Dust Cartridge and fired off normal bullets soon afterward.

He then brought out the Chain Rod and hooked one of the Grimm, he spun around causing it to hit other Grimm. He then launched it into another group by unhooking it causing it to crash into other Grimm.

He launched out the Shield Boomerang into the group thus killing them.

He turned around and blocked a bite from a Creep.

He then pushed his shield forward causing the Grimm to be thrown off, he then took out another Dust Cartridge while taking out the shield. It was a cyan color, he put into the middle of the shield causing it to turn a bright blue.

It then began to change as parts of it shifted outward, there were cyan blade one side and machinery on the other. It had a large hole in it that had Zero's hand in it, he grinned as he held his Shield Boomerang up.

"Cyan Technique: Windmill Boomerang!" He yelled out

He threw it causing the blade to expand outward and cut through the rest of the Grimm with ease, it then got stuck in a tree soon after. The head of an Ursa on it as it began to disintegrate into nothing.

The Grimm waves were finally defeated.

Zero nodded to himself as he grabbed the Shield Boomerang, putting it away soon after. He walked over to the temple, someone then stood in front of him with an indignant look as they tapped their foot.

It was Weiss Schnee, and she had a lot of questions.

"How did you do that?" She asked

"...I used Dust." Zero said simply

"I mean use different Dust on that Saber and that Shield. Using more then one type of Dust either changes its element or explodes. Yet you managed to use the most unstable form of Dust with other kinds!" Weiss yelled

"...My weapons aren't powered by Dust, it's just Plasma. Nothing more, nothing less." Zero said simply

He then walked past her, there he saw on a middle pedestal, a chess piece with a 'Z' on it.

He grabbed it and pocketed it, he then walked out of the temple.

He then saw Ruby.

"Ah, hello Ruby. I didn't notice you were here." He said calmly

She then appeared before him in a flurry of rose petals with stars in her eyes.

"That was awesome! What was that shield called!" She asked

"Ummm.... Shield Boomerang." He said

"Wow... that's uh... a pretty simple name." Yang said

Zero shrugged slightly, Ruby then grabbed on of his arms and looked at it.

"And what about those things that came out of your arm? Some sort of attachment?" She asked

"Yes, please let go of my arm. I need that." Zero said

Ruby let go of his arm, he then nodded thoughtfully.

"As for your other questions, those Kunai were my V-Hanger, the Chain Weapon is my Chain Rod. Those are... a few of my weapons, I haven't even show you my Zero Knuckle... which allows me to basically punch things a lot better then before. I can even charge it for well... a better punch." He explained

"Wow, that's amazing!" Ruby said

Blake then walked up with a sigh as she looked at him in thought, he saw that technique he did earlier with the sword. It reminded her of Adam, especially with how efficient he was with it.

"Regardless, you helped us out quite a lot. Thanks." She said

"You're welcome, it was my duty to help out." Zero said

His sensors then went off, he went back into the temple and saw that there was a bridge, he had the feeling he should cross it. He began crossing it, Weiss then appeared in front of him with an annoyed look.

"You're going the wrong way!" She said

"My sensors indicated something is across this bridge, I have to investigate it now." Zero said

He walked past her and went across the bridge, he arrived at the other side in another temple, he walked towards a pod that was in the center. He knew the others followed him and were looking at the pod confused.

"Why is there an Atlas pod here?" A red-headed girl asked

"Yeah! It's here in some ancient ruins! Oooh, there might be more treasure here!" An orange-haired girl asked

"Nora, let's not explore this. It is strange that there is a pod here." A boy with black hair said

"It's kind of weird a pod would land here of all places... wouldn't Atlas be trying to find it?" A blonde boy asked

Zero opened the pod revealing a large hammer inside, he grabbed it and held it up.

"My T-Breaker, been looking for this thing." He said

He then put it in his Equipment Nexus, he then looked at the group. Weiss was looking majorly annoyed right now, there were so many questions and this person in front of her had so many answers.

"Okay, why did you open that pod? And what do mean that hammer is yours?!? WHAT IS GOING ON?!?" She asked angrily

"...Fine, I'll tell you what's going on. Those pods... they contain items of mine, see that 'Z' on it... that's my insignia, I don't know why all my weapons are here or even scattered. Even so, I'm looking for them as to keep them out of dangerous hands." Zero explained

Weiss walked up and grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt, pulling him in close.

"Who are you?" She growled

"...I'm Zero Cye Coby, Maverick Hunter and Reploid." He said

She looked at him confused as she let him go.

"Reploid? Maverick Hunter?" She asked

"Basically a Robot with a soul, and a Maverick Hunter is someone who hunts down Rogue Reploids that are bent on hurting people. My job is no longer needed but my title remains." Zero said calmly

He then began to walk past her, Yang then grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you expect us to believe you?" She asked

"I don't expect you to believe me entirely, all that I ask is that when you find these pods. Tell me, that way I can get the item it contains back." Zero said

Yang looks at him in silence for a moment, she then nods and lets go of his shoulder.

"I understand... name's Yang Xiao Long." She said

"A pleasure to meet you, now we should head back to Ozpin and finish up initiation." Zero said

"Right, we should head back." The blonde said

Zero then looked at him, he had blue eyes and he wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. Covering his hoodieis a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

He has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath.

"And you are?" Zero asked

"Oh, Jaune Arc." The boy said

"I'm Nora!" The orange haired-girl said

She had a collared black vest that ends at her waist. On the back was a hammer with a lightning bolt. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, and under this is a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh.

Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

She has a mechanical hammer propped on her shoulder.

"And this is Ren!" She said, pulling the black-haired boy over

His black hair had a magenta strip, he has pale pink eyes and he wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Along with this, he wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

His hair is tied back in a low ponytail and he is looking at Zero stoically.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The red-head said

She had red hair that was tied back and green eyes, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She has a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore an emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She has elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees.

She was also equipped with a bronze bracer that was connecting with the hilt of her weapon atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

"...Alright then, let's start heading back." Zero said

"WAIT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO PYRRHA IS?" Weiss screeched

Zero looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"She just introduced herself." He deadpanned

"I mean you don't know the fact that she's a champion?" Weiss said

"...Good on her, she earned that title... anything else you want to mention Heiress? Or do you want to keep wasting time?" Zero said

He then began to walk away before Weiss could have another chance to say anything, Pyrrha smiled to herself slightly upon hearing this.

He didn't care who she was, Jaune didn't and she likes that, he was told some facts about her and he doesn't even care.

Coming here was already a good idea.

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY!"

Zero leaned against a wall as Ozpin made the announcement about the team, honestly, he's been waiting to be placed on a team by the Headmaster. He's been waiting fora very long time for the news.

"Lead by... Ruby Rose!"

He raised an eyebrow for a second... before smiling slightly believed Ruby could be a good leader. He could see that she had some potential, he sighed as he waited yet again for his placement to be announced.

"Now... Zero Cye Coby, please come onto the stage." Ozpin said

Zero nodded and walked onto the stage, causing a few murmurs in the audience.

"You grabbed the Zero Piece, a piece designated for you. As such the two teams you have saved are the teams you will work with. Had you just the piece, I would have selected to put you on a temporary team of your own. But since you worked hard to save them, it would be for the best you would be with them as you are the most familiar with them." Ozpin explained

"...I see." Zero said

He nodded as he shook Ozpin's hands, he walked off the stage and began walking to his room despite the many questions people had.

It's been a long day and he wants to head to bed already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-Breaker: A large Hammer that Zero can use to break enemy barriers, its slow but it works well enough.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	4. Classes, Badges, and Emotions galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on RWBY: Maverick Hunter Zero
> 
> Our Hero managed to save his fellow students from danger, later being a part of their team while also regaining a new weapon. Some facts were mentioned and some of the students are skeptical about whether it is true or not but others trust him completely.
> 
> What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!
> 
> So let's just get through this.

Zero woke up to a loud whistle being blown, he silently sighed to himself as he remembered yesterday. He got up and saw Ruby standing there with a cheeky grin wearing her uniform, he looked at her blankly.

Weiss, meanwhile growled angrily in frustration.

"Ruby, did you have to wake me and most likely the Heiress up like that?" He asked

"Sorry Zero, I wanted to get you up for getting the Dorm unpacked." Ruby said with a tone that obviously showed she didn't feel sorry

Zero sighed and waved it off casually, getting up soon after. He then checked the time on his scanners, he sighed and looked at Ruby with a deadpan look which made a few members of his team wary.

"You do realize that it is currently eight o'clock right?" He said

"Oh... right." Ruby said

He sighed and looked at Weiss whom was fuming over the fact that she was not only woken up such a rude fashion but also that she was woken up so late. He did feel a little bad for her, a LITTLE.

"You should bathe, get dressed, and hurry before class starts up." He said simply

Weiss simply nodded and immediately went into the bathroom, Zero got his uniform and put it on soon after in a closet nearby. He requested that it would be made bigger since he was a guy and didn't want to get dressed around girls.

He got out of the closet wearing his clothing and with his hair in a loose ponytail. Everyone saw how well he cleaned up when he put his mind to it, he walked out of the dorm soon afterward. Yang looked at Ruby with a raised brow.

"Are you sure we should trust him? His story seems a bit... out there." She said hesitantly

"Yang, he's our teammate and we have to trust him, plus he managed to know what time it was without looking at a physical clock. Explain that!" Ruby said pointing a finger at her

"He has a good sense of time." Yang said with her arms crossed

Ruby looked at her in silence for a few moments, she then took out her scroll, tapped a few buttons, and held it up to her ear all while looking her sister in the eye.

"...Zero, come back to the dorm for a second." She said simply

Zero's voice was faintly heard on the scroll and after a few moments, he walked into the dorm again, he sighed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked

"Can you prove you're a Reploid." Ruby said

"Ruby, I doubt he can do th-"

"Alright." Zero said

Yang looked at him surprised, he shrugged lightly upon being given this look by the Blonde Brawler. He really didn't mind proving himself to be one, he has no reason to hide something like this.

Especially considering how out there it is.

"I'll prove it after school, we should get to classes before the start." Zero said simply

"Let's get going then." Weiss said

They saw her in uniform and they all headed out soon after, Team JNPR noticed this and decided to follow with Jaune barely getting his tie on with Ren buttoning his blazer and with Nora putting on her stockings and shoes.

Pyrrha was fine since she did it a lot earlier then them but decided to wait since she didn't want to leave them behind.

* * *

Zero didn't pay all that much attention to Port's Lecture considering all he talked about was that time he killed a whole bunch of Grimm using only a stick. Which isn't even true in the slightest, considering that he said that it happened when he was ten-years-old.

He noticed Weiss getting frustrated by Ruby's antics which, while appreciated, wasn't exactly appropriate in this environment. Yet neither was Yang or Blake, the two of them were just looking elsewhere.

It seems Weiss was paying attention to the story but even he could tell she didn't really want to hear it, hell he would rather listen to a lecture about nothing but rocks then listen to this.

He then noticed Port say this.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir." Zero said

He was glad that he finally shut up, it was starting to get on his nerves on how off-topic he was. He got up from his seat, went to the locker room nearby, got dressed in his combat outfit, and was in front of a Boarbusk. He knew exactly how to defeat it after scanning it.

He pulled out his Z-Saber and held it up, glaring at the caged Grimm in front of him.

Meanwhile, his teams were cheering him on.

"Goooo, Zero!" Yang yelled

"BREAK ITS LEGS!" Nora yelled out

"Fight well!" Blake said while waving a little flag with his emblem on it

"And fight honorably!" Pyrrha said

"Yeah, represent Teaaamm RWBY along with JNPR!" Ruby yelled out

Weiss glared at her leader soon afterward which got a few looks.

"Ruby! He's trying to focus!" She yelled

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby said

Zero sighed and yelled out this with a blank look.

"You're fine Ruby."

Ruby smiled at this

"Allllright!" Port said

He pulled out his weapon, Blowhard, and held it up high over the cage's lock.

"Let the match... _begin_!" He said

He swung his ax down and broke the lock, causing the Grimm to charge forward. Zero grabbed it by the tusks and through it back, he dashed forward soon afterward and slashed the Grimm a few times before being knocked backward. He recovered soon after and summoned his Shield Boomerang thus blocking its next charge.

Port looked impressed.

"I see, using both offense and defensive equally. Interesting." He said

"You've got this Zero!" Ruby yelled out

"Ruby, you're gonna distract him!" Weiss said

He rolled his eyes at her remark and pushed the shield forward, then threw his shield at the Grimm causing it to be temporarily disoriented he ran forward and hit it upward using his T-Breaker. He took out his Chain Rod and sent it flying upward towards its unarmored stomach, it impaled the Grimm soon after.

He pulled back the chain as the Boarbusk landed, slowly fading away. He breathed out as he gave a thumbs up towards the class, they clapped soon after.

"Yay! You did it Zero!" Ruby yelled out

"He knows that alread-"

Zero suddenly appeared in front of her, he had a glare on his face as his green eyes glowed slightly.

"Stop yelling at her... please." He said tensely

He then walked off to go get changed into his uniform, Weiss blinked as she just realized that Zero was somewhat angry with her. Ruby noticed the event and... looked down sadly.

"Well... that was an interesting and quick fight. I think it goes to show that not all combat should be flashy and obvious, he managed to do relatively simple combat techniques and took down the enemy swiftly without giving it a chance to overwhelm them. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" Port said

Zero came back after he said that last part, he saw Ruby about to follow Weiss and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll talk to her, you worry about yourself." He said

Ruby wanted to object... but had a feeling that he could handle this a lot better then she can, she nodded and went off. Zero put a hand on Weiss's shoulder, she looked at him annoyed.

"We need to talk." He said tensely

Weiss realized that she might be in trouble.

**Later**

Zero sat in near Weiss as they were in the courtyard, they were at a nearby bench. He brought her out her so she could keep his attention on what he's going to say rather then anything around her.

He looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"The way you acted today was foolish." He said

"How was I-"

"You acted foolish because you weren't given a leadership position and you doubted Ruby." Zero cut her off

He looked at the moon, his scowl fading into a morose look which Weiss noticed.

"I knew someone like her, we were the best of friends... he wasn't as strong as me at the time and... well, he almost bit off more then he can chew." He explained

"And you reprimanded him for his mistake right?" Weiss said

"I told him to be more careful and that he can be as strong as I am if not even stronger... and I was right." Zero said

Weiss looked at him surprised, he sighed soon after as he brought out his Z-Saber. It wasn't turned on but he looked at the handle in thought, remembering that it was one of his greatest weapons.

"I never underestimated him for a moment, he saved me when I was about to be destroyed, he saved me when I needed it the most. We helped each other... and in the end, it was for the best." He said

He looked at her with an intense gaze, a gaze that spoke waves of grief and age upon his face.

"I've seen people die on the battlefield Weiss, I've seen comrades I've worked with fall before me, I've seen innocents die because someone wanted to be evil. I've seen things that no person should see." He said

He then turned on the Z-Saber, he held it up menacingly.

"This weapon has felled more then mindless droids, there were people like me on that battlefield. I had no choice but to destroy them... to keep the world safe." He said

He then turned it off, putting it away soon after. Weiss looked at him in shock.

"If you keep underestimating Ruby, there's a chance that her young mind will take it as a challenge to prove you wrong. She'll do something rash and her **blood** will be on _your_ hands. So don't think that being angry over one measly position will help you. You are an Heiress to a giant company, you are a warrior-in-training, **act like it**. Because that seems more important to you then actually being a decent person." Zero said

"...I'm sorry." Weiss said ashamed

"Don't apologize to me... apologize to Ruby, promise to be better, and help her. Trust me when I say this if you don't appreciate what you have... then it'll hurt way more when it's taken away." Zero said

He then got up and walked away, Weiss reflected on his words and realized that... she was acting pretty bratty... wasn't she? Maybe... she should reconsider her approach and do things a bit better.

Zero sighed as he walked back towards the dorm, he then noticed Ozpin standing nearby.

"You did the right thing, telling her the truth." He said

"I don't like it when people don't appreciate what they have... peace never truly lasts... that's what I like to believe." Zero asked

"How so?" Ozpin asked

Zero looked at him with an intense gaze, as if he knows something like this happened before and it led to the events he mentioned before.

"Because I'm a Warrior... and I'm still standing here... you're a warrior... and you are still standing here... this school makes warriors... and it's still standing here... it may seem peaceful now... but the moment you settle down... it's taken away." He said

He then continued back towards the Dorm, Ozpin absorbed his words. His thoughts then turned towards Salem... he noticed things have been a bit too docile as of late, he had a feeling... she was planning something.

He sighed and called up Glynda Goodwitch.

" _Yes Ozpin?_ "

"Glynda, I need you to help update the security here at Beacon and at the CCT... I fear that if we remain to peaceful... we may very well find ourselves at a disadvantage. Call James and Leo over." He said

" _What about-_ "

"They're busy with their own matters, we need everyone we can get right now." Ozpin said

" _...Alright then._ " Glynda said

She then hung up, Ozpin sighed to himself as he looked up at Beacon Tower. He had a feeling that this was for the best, he looked at his cane.

"Have I truly learned anything from the past?" He muttered to himself

He sighed and continued on, deciding that he needed to up some defenses. He knew Zero had the soul of a Warrior that's fought many foes, and if he said there's always a chance the peace can be taken away. Then it may very well be true.

Especially considering it's never been truly peaceful with the Maidens around.


	5. Mission Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on RWBY: Maverick Hunter Zero
> 
> Zero explains a few things to Weiss and mentions to Ozpin that as long as there are warriors then there isn't peace. Meanwhile, he also tells Team RWBY that'll he'll prove he's a Reploid.
> 
> What will happen on this exciting chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, things are gonna start picking up steam from here.
> 
> So that's all I need to say.

Zero was walking with Team RWBY, along with a curious Team JNPR, behind him. He had a stoic gaze while everyone else was either curious, annoyed, or in thought... or just having a calm look.

Everyone was going to see if he was telling the truth or not finally, Weiss looked at him with an angry glare.

"So why are we doing this now?" She asked

"You guys wish to have proof about me being a Reploid right?" Zero asked

"Honestly, I think a lot of us believe you at this point." Jaune deadpanned

Nearly everyone nodded at this, Yang didn't because she still having a hard time believing him, Blake because she didn't really care, and Weiss didn't exactly believe it because of how strange it all sounded.

Zero knew why the others believe him, it started at lunch earlier.

_Flashback_

_Zero was reading a book while the others were eating lunch and talking like normal, it was a very average day. He then picked up a can filled with someone that had a straw in it, he stipped it soon after._

_He stopped sipping it as soon as he noticed the two teams looking at him with varying levels of disgust and concern._

_"What?" He asked_

_"Y-you're drinking oil." Jaune said with a pale face_

_Zero looked at the can, it indeed say it was oil. It was mined out because it was nearby Dust and they didn't exactly want to mess with it, they found it was good for machinery and had somewhat of a replacement for Dust if needed._

_For now, it was used in making sure machines worked correctly. Nobody ever drank the stuff, except today. The reploid looked at everyone with a calm look._

_"It seems I am... I did buy it for my consumption." He said_

_"A-aren't you taking this whole 'robot' thing seriously?" Yang asked_

_"...No, I told you I would show you proof I'm a Reploid and well... I am still going to do that." Zero said_

_"I think you just proved that since oil cannot be consumed by Humans or Faunas." Ren deadpanned_

_"...Right, I'm just gonna go back to my book." Zero said_

_He continued drinking his oil with everyone else looking at him for a small while, it seems they've gotten a lot of their proof that he is indeed a Reploid. After all, he was drinking oil casually without a care in the world._

_Everyone went back to eating and tried to not focus on someone nearby them drinking oil straight out of a can._

_Zero, meanwhile, just enjoyed his book in peace._

_Flashback end_

Zero sighed soon after, he then noticed they arrived at the mechanic's department. He opened the door and inside was a man with black hair with grey lines on the side wearing a mechanics outfit. He smiled as he took off a welding mask revealing his tan and slightly scarred skin.

"Alright, finally got this thing ready." He said

He proceeded to lift a bundle of copper wires, he grinned at it as he held it proudly.

"This oughta be a good replacement for that piece of wire that was ripped out by Team CRDL two hours ago." He said

"Ah, Bress Olvium it is nice to see you again." Zero said with a small smile

Bress then look over, he grinned warmly and have a small wave to the Reploid.

"Eh, Zero. How's it going, those arm servo's acting up?" He asked

"No, I'm wanting to show my friends proof of my Reploid nature." Zero said

The Mechanic nodded soon after, he pressed a button causing a metal table to rise up in the center of the room. He walked over to it soon afterward, he patted it slightly.

"I see, I see... well, just lay down on the table and we'll get started." Bress said

Zero laid down on the table after taking off his shirt and blazer which made a few of the girls slightly embarrassed (namely Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss), Bress stood over the Reploid. Yang looked at him with an apprehensive look.

"I'm not sure if this is a prank or-"

He then lightly pressed down on the Reploids chest, it then popped up and he took the cover off revealing a variety of technology underneath. Everyone looked at it both shocked and amazed, Yang realized she was wrong in that moment.

"H-he really is a robot." She whispered

"Of course, what ya think he was kidding? He drank oil for Brother's sake, right out of the can too. Sure he's also powered by light but oil works just as well, his body was designed for combat in mind after all." Bress said simply

Everyone looked at the delicate machinery in Zero's body, Nora looked at Bress with stars in her eyes.

"So he's a super fighting robot designed for combat!" She said

"Yes, yes he is." Bress said

"AWESOME!" Nora yelled out

"Nora calm down... so Zero truly was telling the truth." Ren said

"Yeah, I definitly was." Zero said

Everyone except Bress look over at him, he had a blank look on his face as he stared at the two teams.

"What? Just because he opened something doesn't mean I'm inactive." Zero said

"Right... I'll just be closing this now." Bress said

He then closed the hatch, Zero sat up and put his shirt back on along with his blazer, he adjusted his tie as he sat back up. The Reploid got off the table and walked past the group, before opening the door and leaving. He looked at them and said this.

"See. Rep. Loid."

He then left, Yang sighed slightly as she crossed her arms.

"Well, he really was telling the truth... so that means... he has a lot of weapons missing." She said

"Yeah... maybe we should help him?" Ruby asked

"And why's that?" Weiss said

"Because it's the right thing to do." Ruby said simply

Weiss wanted to refute that statement but... she couldn't argue against that, it is the right thing to do. Helping out Zero is not only helping out their Teammate with something but it's also helping someone get something that belongs to them back, while keeping it out of the wrong hands no less.

She sighed soon after.

"Okay... we should ask for permission to help, it'd be a bad idea to try and help him with no idea what to do." Weiss said

"YAY!" Ruby cheered

The group left soon after, Bress merely shrugged and went back to work. He did chuckle under his breath and shake his head.

"This generation, I tell ya." He said simply

He was gonna love to see how this generation turns out from Beacon Academy.

* * *

Zero was awoken early in the morning, he was called by Ozpin for something important as were the two teams. They were dressed up in their combat clothes, some of them were a bit groggy while others were just fine and some just wanted to go back to sleep.

The ones that were groggy were Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss, the ones that are completely awake were Nora, Ruby, and Ren. The ones that were wanting sleep were Blake and Yang, they were kind of wanting to get some good sleep in.

Zero was fine because he was built to wake up at any time for any reason.

"So, what do you think * _yawn_ * the Headmaster called us?" Jaune asked rubbing his eyes slightly

"I think it might be for my Weapons. I don't understand why he would drag you guys along." Zero said calmly

"We're your * _YAAAWWWWNNN_ * you're teammates." Blake said tiredly

"...Fair point." Zero said with a shrug

They then arrived at Ozpin's office, he was standing there was a mug in his hands. He had a small smile on his face as he stood up from his desk to look at the teams.

"Good morning Team RWBY, JNPR, Zero." He said

"Morning to you Headmaster, what is the situation we have been called for?" Zero asked

Ozpin pulled up a holographic display of Remnant, everyone started to wake up after seeing a few red dots on the screen. Especially in the more dangerous areas of Remnant.

"A friend of mine managed to track down where your weapons are by syncing to your data, sadly we were only able to find some of them but nevertheless, we can find them." He explained

"Wait, aren't these the more dangerous area's of Remnant?" Weiss asked

"Yes, apparently they had landed there soon after Zero's crash landing here. It's as if they were all synced to arrive here at the same time yet we find them at different intervals, Doctor Oobleck's been staying up nights trying to figure this out." Ozpin explained

"Huh... so why are we here?" Yang asked

"Your first official mission is this, help Zero get his weaponry back and deal with any threats that may come your way. Apparently some mad man's been developing robots that have similar powers to Zero's Weaponry." Ozpin said

"I see... is it possible for me to harness these powers?" Zero asked

"Good question, yes you can. It seems the similar technology should be able to merge with your programming and be able to give you abilities... as long as you defeat them of course." Ozpin explained

"...Just like old times." Zero said

Everyone except Ozpin looked at him shocked upon saying this.

"Wait, you've done this before?" Pyrrha asked

"Not exactly, an old friend of mine along with his predecessor has. X was a good Maverick Hunter and Megaman was a great Hero, both were creations by Doctor Light. It seems I was recently modified to have that same ability." Zero explained

"Doctor Light? Is he your creator?" Ruby asked

Zero said nothing, he then looked at the map stoically which made a few people concerned about him.

"...He wasn't." He said simply

"...Oh." Blake said

There were a few implications there since he was a built for combat, after looking at the map for a bit. Zero tapped an area in Atlas, it pulled up to show a large snowy biome. Ozpin nodded soon after.

"Intel on that place says there are plenty of dangerous Grimm there, they shouldn't be a challenge but the real problem are those robots. Apparently, they were placed there to keep people from finding that Weapon. Someone clearly is there researching it, do you truly want to go there?" Ozpin asked

Zero nodded soon after, Ozpin nodded. He dismissed the hologram, he walked over and pressed a button. Soon a small pad appeared, he looked at Zero with a serious look.

"Your world is quite a bit different to ours, the harsh weather there will damage you greatly without Aura and a form of protection. Thanks to my friend James using your schematics. He was able to fashion you a sort of 'Weather function' for you to use, the scientists have dubbed it the 'Nix Suit' with this platform, it should transfer the function to you." Ozpin explained

Zero stepped onto the pad, a blue light appeared below him and engulfed him soon after. As soon as it began, it ended revealing Zero to be wearing a more modified version of his suit.

His helmet had changed into one with a mask which had a visor that was up currently, it was a less saturated red with the gem having more color in it. His jacket now had white fluffing around it and took more of the appearance of a snow jacket, his pants reshaped to cover more skin. His boots were turned into hiking boots that gave him the ability to climb up icy slopes.

He looked more ready for that kind of environment, he looked at himself slightly.

"You may be able to disable this mode any time, though it will automatically become active whenever you enter a biome such as the one you are entering or it gets too cold." Ozpin said

"...Alright, I'm ready to be sent off." Zero said

"Then go ahead, Teams RWBY and JNPR. Your Aura may protect you but I do recommend getting more appropriate gear on for the trip, luckily I had clothes custom made for you in such an event. For future missions, there are clothes already prepared for any environment you may go to." Ozpin explained

Everyone nodded, a tired Glynda came out and handed them their clothes, she then felt soon after grumbling about how inane Ozpin can be sometimes.

**Later**

The group was now on a Bullhead heading for their destination, now all wearing completely different outfits.

Ruby now wore a red winter cape with black duffel coat underneath with a black longsleeve underneath that. She wore a skirt over a pair of snowproof pants and a pair of hiking boots similar made like Zero's. She had a pair of red snow goggles on her head along with a black of black-red gradient leggings.

Weiss wore a light blue peacoat with a dark blue parka over it, she wore a blue skirt with navy blue leggings underneath with a pair of light blue hiking boots.

Blake wore a black parka with the hood up with her symbol in purple on the back, she had a black mask wrapped around her mouth with a dark purple scarf. She had purple-black gradient snow-proof pants, and a pair of black hiking boots.

Yang wore a bright yellow trench-coat over an orange sweater (with a triangle window over her chest) with purple-orange gradient snow pants and a pair of brown hiking boots.

Jaune wore a black parka with an orange inside over a dark orange cardigan with his hoodie underneath with a white longsleeve, he had blue snowproof jeans and black hiking boots. Around his neck was a red scarf (given to him by Pyrrha oddly enough).

Nora wore a dark pink tailcoat over a black bomber jacket wearing a grey sweater with the same heart-shaped window with a pink skirt and white snow-proof pants underneath and light blue hiking boots.

Pyrrha wore a red sweater under her attire with a brown jacket over it, her skirt was longer and she had dark red leggings underneath it. Besides that, mostly everything was the same besides the fact she wore hiking boots like the others.

Ren wore a green dark green windbreaker over a light green jacket with a magenta turtleneck sweater. He had a pair of grey pair of pants and black hiking boots. Around his neck was a pink bandanna that was given to him by Nora as a gift once.

Everyone was quiet on the ship, no one was speaking a word. Then Ruby asked this.

"So... what weapon are we gonna try and get?"

"Hmmm... the mission report said this is where my D-Glaive is." Zero said

"D-Glaive?" Yang asked

"It stands for Durga Glaive, it's a pretty good range weapon. The T-Breaker has power, the V-Hanger has stealth and speed, and my Buster Shot has ranged. Each weapon I have usually has a pretty good use, some of them weren't useful at first but they're pretty powerful to use here thanks to some enhancements." Zero explained

"Huh... what else is missing from your Weapon list?" Pyrrha asked

"The B-Fan or Bashou Fan, some of my Sabers, the Recoil Rod, the K-Knuckle or Kaiser Knuckle, the old Triple Rod which might somehow be repaired since it was made into the chain, and my best and oldest weapon. The Z-Buster, which used to be an attachment in my hand but... I lost that." Zero said

"Really? How?" Nora asked confused

"My body was redesigned and well... it could be there anymore, luckily the Buster Shot's been working out for me thus far." Zero said

He held up the Buster Shot, it isn't the best weapon but it's a good one for him to use. He then crossed his arms and hummed in thought slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Ren asked

"I'm wondering if they were modified like my Chain Rod and Shield Boomerang." Zero said

Weiss looked at him confused after he said that.

"Wait... modified?" She asked

"Yeah, I never had the natural ability to do what I did back in the Exam. Some of my weapons were modified, I can use the Chain Rod as a grappling hook in my arms and I can summon a shield on my arm thanks to the Shield Boomerang. Sadly, the V-Hangers weren't modified and neither is the T-Breaker." Zero explained

"Hmm... it may be possible that your Kaiser Knuckle may be modified, and possibly the others if they had some important component to them." Weiss suggested

"...That would make sense, regardless. I'd just be happy to have them back." Zero said

The intercom then buzzed to life, everyone then paid attention to it.

" _We'll be arriving at the mission site soon, get ready and get off as fast you can. This area is dangerous, make sure to contact me when you're done. I'll be at the nearby outpost._ " The pilot spoke

Everyone got up and got their weapons ready, the doors opened and they jumped into the snowy ground. They looked ahead and saw a lot of area to travel, Zero's eyes scanned in on the mountain.

He nodded, he looked at the others.

"That's where we have to head to, the objective is there. So get ready to fight." Zero said

Everyone readied their weapons, the Reploid took out his Buster shot and aimed it soon after.

[ **[Mission Start!]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvwODb_3qyA)

The group began running through the snow plain, flying robots appeared over the sky. Zero fired at them as did the others with Weiss rapidly slashing Fire Dust, they were soon destroyed.

Ruby looked at Weiss confused.

"Why did you use Fire Dust?" She asked

"Well, if they operate on the same technology as Zero and since he can absorb their power... then wouldn't it make sense to use Fire on them?" Weiss said

"...Good point." Ruby said

The group continued on, fighting through the various robots. Some of them even looked like Altesian paladins but with a sleeker design and it was made more for this environment.

The group then saw a slope they had to go up, Zero then dashed up there. He looked at the others and gestured them to follow, Ruby looked at the others before shrugging. She used her Semblance to dash up there with the others walked up the slope.

After the others arrived at the top of the slope, they continued going up the mountain. They found themselves in front of a base soon after, Zero sighed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go through here if we're gonna get to our objective." He said

"How hard can that b-"

"Don't... trust me, when you've been in areas like this... you'll regret saying that." Zero said simply

Jaune nodded soon after, the group headed inside soon after. Zero saw as a bunch of Robot Soldiers (He'll deem them Ice Guards) run towards them, they began to open fire. Zero lifted up his Shield soon after, blocking the bullets. He then threw it causing it to go through the Ice Guards.

He nodded soon after, the group continued on their way.

They ran through the base, fighting any Guard they saw. After a while, Zero saw a pod with a familiar Z but... it was smaller then most pods plus it was on a table for some strange reason.

He looked at it confused, he walked over to it with the others looking on in equal confusion.

"Another pod?" Pyrrha asked

"It seems so." Ren said

Zero pressed his hand on it, the pod opened soon after. Inside was a chip, he grabbed it and then felt it merge with his programming. He felt as though he gained some kind of new ability.

He jumped and then jumped again in the air, causing a small splash of harmless plasma to go out of his feet, he landed soon after. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"A double jump!" Ruby said amazed

"I think this will be useful for any troubles up ahead." Zero said

He then nodded as the group continued on ahead, they found themselves in an ice cave. Blake shivered slightly, she was never a fan of a cold. She grew up in a warm climate, that's what she was used to.

Zero looked at her soon after.

"You can stay behind if you wish, the base is safe to be in." He said

"I-I should help." Blake said

Zero hummed, he then snapped his fingers. He put his hand on Blake's shoulder, she suddenly felt warmer. She realized that he was using some kind of system to put heat into her body.

She felt warm enough to continue on, Zero took his hand off of his shoulder.

"That warmth should last you long enough." He said

"...How did you do that?" Blake asked

"Easy, thanks to the Z-Dust Chip with a combination of my Z-Knuckle, I was able to transmit warmth out of it. If I heat it enough, I can make a flaming punch." Zero explained

"...That's very useful." Blake said impressed

"It's nothing really." Zero said with a shrug

The group then continued through the Ice Cave soon after, they walked a bit, they destroyed Ice Guards, and they destroyed some flying Ice Robots (dubbed Snow Birds by the group). They made it to the end, they walked through the door into a small room.

"...The next room has our objective." Zero said

"Then we should hurry up and get it." Yang said

Zero then stopped her and shook his head.

"I should tell you now... in here lies a Guardian, these sorts of bases contain them as you should know. We'll have to defeat him to get to the weapon in there." He said

"What's it weak to?" Nora asked

"I highly doubt a Robot like Zero would be weak to anything." Weiss said

"Actually, if it's based on me then they obviously made it for environments such as these meaning the programming for me having no resistance had to be changed for them in order to suit the environment meaning that it would have to be weak to an element. This is probably weak to Fire as have all other Ice-Based Reploids." Zero said

"...I stand corrected." Weiss said

Zero sighed as he looked at something, he looked at the others with a serious look.

"I'm not gonna be able to damage him too greatly because I've run out of Fire Dust. So, I'm gonna have to fight him without it." He said

"Why can't we fight with you?" Ruby asked

"You probably wouldn't be able to damage it, things such as the Buster Shot and the Z-Saber would damage it if it was based on me." Zero explained

"...Oh." Ruby said shocked

"Exactly, I'll face it alone. I'll be fine." Zero explained

He then walked towards the door, opening it. He walked through it and it closed behind him, sealing him in until he's either defeated or the Guardian is destroyed.

A giant pale blue robotic spider crashed from the ceiling soon after, it roared soon after. Zero got out his Buster Shot and began to charge it.

[ **[Ice Guardian: Frigid Spider]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JaMw6_-gTM)

He then fired off a bullet before dashing away from its attack, he fired off a few more bullets soon after. It slammed itself into the ground, it got stuck for a few moments. Zero saw this as a chance to attack.

He dashed forward and began to rapidly slash at it, he then got itself unstuck. Zero wasn't able to dodge before being hit into a wall, he growled angrily as his visor cracked slightly.

He then dashed out of the wall before it could hit him with an ice ray, he then double jumped and slashed it with a spin. He then dashed away before it could try and impale him, he fired at it a few more times before it tried to slam itself into him.

He dodged it and then rapidly slashed it after it got stuck in the wall, he screeched as a frozen cannon dropped from the ceiling. Zero dashed towards and used his Z-Knuckle to use it. He fired a few balls of ice before it broke.

He then got his Chain Rod out and launched one at it, he then began to pull on it with all of his strength while using the reeling function. It started to move down before falling, Zero then got out his Z-Saber.

He slashed a 'Z' onto it before stabbing it in the head with all of his might, it then got back up and tried to shake him off the best it could. Zero got out his Buster Shot and began to fire round after round into it.

It rapidly did damage to it while it tried to shake Zero off, he then saw it to try to smash him into a wall. He aimed a Chain at the wall and fired it, he then went towards it avoiding being crushed by the Spider.

He landed soon after, he got out his V-Hangers. He began to rapidly slash at its legs, he managed to damage them enough to where it fell. He then got out the T-Breaker, he jumped up and slammed it onto the head of the Spider.

It began to blow up soon after before being destroyed.

Zero wiped his head as he finished the mission with a thumbs up.

[ **[Mission Complete!]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-PPFXRo40M)

He then noticed something change, he took out his Buster Shot. On his display, he saw a small indicator with a snowflake on it. He aimed the Buster Shot and fired out an Ice Shard, he put away the Gun soon after.

He created a Snowflake in his hands and raised it up with a grin. His suit was now a pale blue instead of its usual red color.

"Frigid Shard, Acquired!" He said proudly

He looked over and saw the door open, Team RWBY and JNPR ran in. Ruby and Nora looked at him with stars in their eyes.

"That was awesome!" Ruby said

"Yeah, espically using your Hammer to smash him to pieces!" Nora said

"It wasn't anything really, all standard stuff... well, the spider-bot was unexpected but I think we're fine." Zero said

He then looked over and saw a door open, he walked through and found another Weapon Pod. He walked over and opened, he then grabbed the D-Glaive from inside. It transferred into his Equipment Nexus, he realized that it had been modified slightly.

He grabbed his back and summoned it from there, he held it out soon after. He then fired the blade out soon after, causing it to bed into a wall.

"It seems it has a function that allows it to fire the blade, I'll call it the Durga Beam." Zero said

"Fine name." Ren said

"Yes... now let's head out." Zero said

The group headed out soon after, satisfied with their results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this chapter.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.
> 
> D-Glaive: A glaive that is much farther then the Z-Saber but slightly slower to use and lacks some of the power.
> 
> Durga Beam: A beam that can be fired out from the D-Glaive, a good long ranged alternative
> 
> Nix Suit: A suit made for Zero in order to get through Icey areas, only activates automatically in Ice biomes, can be activated manually.
> 
> Double Jump: An ability that allows Zero to discharge plasma energy for an extra boost or 'Jump' which is useful for more airtime and extra combos.
> 
> Frigid Shard: An ability acquired from defeating the boss guarding the D-Glaive, allows Zero to fire out shards of ice. When charged fully, it allows him to make a spider arm to stab into someone or something.
> 
> Frigid Spider: A boss made by a mysterious inventor, it has no idea what its purpose is besides to destroy. It has no true thought processing and thus is a wild animal on the loose, only tamed by his creator.


End file.
